


streetlights like fire, bullets like raindrops

by beesprout



Series: mafia X magic au [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, also there's some socky and a Hint of myungjin in the Alternate Ending, and in the alternate ending:, but this is binu, only bc i had to have an asshat so i made a dude up, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/pseuds/beesprout
Summary: “i don’t know”“well think harder” he growls, pressing the gun more forcefully against the man’s forehead





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkylilwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/gifts).



> THIS IS A LATE BDAY PRESENT / NOW ANNIVERSARY PRESENT FOR VAI ILY VAI THIS TOOK ME 18 YEARS TO FINISH BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE AND SO MUCH LONGER THAN I EXPECTED I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!
> 
> playlist for this au [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/maya1612/playlist/2vwNJodFjmFDEo6BV2YBMo?si=Sxv-E_LyRgGQxTksTFlsaQ)

Dongmin feels dizzy, he feels sick. the streetlights shine like hellfire in his eyes as he runs down the dark, abandoned city streets. his boyfriend’s soft voice crackling like a campfire through the phone’s speakers still ringing like sirens in his ears, the words “i’m sorry, Dongmin” and a dial tone consuming his every thought. the sound of his mental clock ticking makes his stomach churn as he glances down at his phone screen once more, the bright display with a single text from an unknown number shining in his face like an interrogation light. the address typed out in neat text only makes Dongmin run faster, and he nearly trips over his own feet several times, but he knows that him falling means Bin dying, and if that were to happen god save anyone responsible. 

 

he feels the gun tucked in his waistband rub against his hip, but the red hot irritation prickling on his skin is non-existent in Dongmin’s mind, the only thing he can think of is how. _how_ he could let this happen. Bin had just gone to pick up some snacks at the convenience store, but instead of Dongmin being brought chips and ice cream he was left with a phone call that left his stomach feeling like a storming ocean and heart blocking his throat. 

 

his lungs are on fire, air taken from them the faster he runs. he turns a corner, and one foot catches on the other. he quickly flicks a finger, dragging over a chair from under a shop umbrella and pushes off the seat, continuing forward without much pause. he runs under green lights turned red, the heavy hue splattered across his face like blood, and his eye narrow with green reflected within them as he sees the warehouse hiding behind a larger building ahead. his steps quicken impossibly, and his legs feel weak but adrenaline pulls him ever forward.

 

he reaches the building what seems like an eternity later, and rests his hand carefully on the doorknob placed on the side of the large door in front of him. he pulls his hand back slightly, fingers hovering over the cool metal as he twists his right hand, listening until he hears the click of the lock. he turns the doorknob slowly before pushing inside the warehouse. he doesn’t take much time in closing the door, glancing around himself as he does so; despite the appearance from the outside, the inside is a maze of hallways. he closes his eyes next, turning his head down toward the ground until he sees the layout of the building around him; each wall a softly glowing line of smoke hovering in the darkness behind his eyelids. once he opens his eyes again, he has to blink a couple times to adjust to the cheap, harsh yellow lights hanging periodically from the ceiling. 

 

he takes a step, and is too distracted by the heavy thoughts racing through his head to react to how loudly his shoes tap against the floor. he continues forward, opening door after door, not bothering to close any behind him. he stops suddenly, gaze sharp as his eyes focus on a door two yards in front of him to his right, the sound of careless laughter coming from inside. he steps forward quickly and swings the door open, stopping as he’s met with two men. one is a foreigner, tan skin and blue eyes, tattoos cover his warms, and Dongmin has to resist the urge to roll his eyes in this short moment of pause as he sees the silhouette of a naked woman on the man’s bicep. he sees the other man start to reach behind him, and he makes the decision in seconds; he lurches forward, taking the foreigner by the neck and slamming him harshly against the wall at the back of the room. the man crumbles to the floor and Dongmin pulls out one of the many knives secured around his waist, he takes the man’s hand and shoves the knife directly through the center of his palm, stabbing it into the wall for good measure.

 

he turns around to the other man now, his eyes are wide and he looks like a frightened child as Dongmin steps over to him, grabbing him by the hair as he pulls the gun from his waistband and presses it against the man’s forehead.

 

“where is he?” Dongmin’s gaze is wild as he grips the man’s hair in his fist. “where is Bin?”

 

“i don’t _know,_ ” the man replies, fear dripping from his words.

 

“well think _harder_ ” he growls, pressing the gun more forcefully against the man’s forehead.

 

“i-i really don’t know!” the man’s voice shakes, pathetic.

 

“fucking useless,” Dongmin murmurs, taking the gun from under the man’s chin, letting him take a breath before he turns and shoots him between the eyes.

 

he kicks the body out from in front of the metal door, letting the bloody figure slump in on itself. Dongmin steps forward, flicking his hand and watching as the door swings open loudly it’s not like they don’t already know he’s here, why bother being quiet. he steps through the door and continues forward, hands clenching into fists at his sides, and he can’t help the energy that pulls small items to him, various things spinning wildly around him as he walks. he turns down hallways and slams open doors, but since the two idiots before, he can’t find anyone else. they must all be with Bin, and with this thought his stomach churns, but also shoves him forward. he turns down the hallway to his right, and is met with a long, impossibly large corridor. there are large double doors at the very end, and he can see light shining from beneath them, shadows of multiple people blocking the light as they move in front of the doors. he begins to run, letting his own desperation take over his entire being as he stumbles over his own tired legs, gaining his balance back only to keep running, nearly sprinting forward now. he reaches the doors and shoves them open, and he isn’t sure what else he expected. 

 

he’s met with at least 20 men, all of which armed in some way. his eyes fly around the room until he sees him. Bin is in the center of the space, kneeling on the floor, wrists encircled with thick metal cuffs with chains leading from them to where they are secured in the ground. looking back, this was his mistake, he lost concentration momentarily, letting protectiveness and emotion take over as he felt fury rise like fire in his chest. he barely moves to step toward Bin and suddenly they’re all around him, guns pointed directly at his head, and he doesn’t have time to react as two men come up behind him, grabbing his hands. he feels cool metal against his skin and he struggles, pulls and thrashes but the cuffs clamp around his wrists harshly.

 

he looks at Bin, who he’s now being dragged towards, and wonders why. why hadn’t he tried to escape? looking around, it’s obvious he hadn’t. Dongmin wonders, and in doing so, looks over at one of the men. he tilts his head harshly to the side, but nothing happens. so he was right. someone in the room is able to target and, seemingly, “turn off” their powers. Dongmin is quickly drawn from his thoughts by the sound of chains clattering, the sound echoing loudly through the large warehouse. he looks in front of him, eyes wide as he sees Bin pulling at the chains wildly, shoes slipping on the floor as he tries to lift himself up. Dongmin doesn’t like seeing the pained look on his boyfriend’s face, but as he gets closer he sees why he’s making such an expression; there is blood, dark red and ugly as it slides from beneath the cuffs and down Bin’s hands. Dongmin heart drops as he realizes he’d been struggling this entire time. knowing Bin, he knew he’d do nothing else, but seeing it, the blood and the pain he’s obviously feeling _hurt_. and as Dongmin is shoved forward, into the circle of men and next to Bin, he can’t take it anymore. 

 

“Bin, stop. you’re only hurting yourself more,” Dongmin does his best to keep his voice steady.

 

Bin says nothing in response, but he stops yanking on the chains. his eyes move up and Dongmin doesn’t dare look away as their gazes lock together.

 

“oh, now look at these two fucking lovebirds, huh? what a sight to see!” the voice pierces though the tight air. Dongmin glares up in the direction the voice came from, and his gaze only grows sharper as he sees who it is. of fucking course it’s Songho.

 

“i see you found your _boyfriend_ Dongmin,” Songho, now standing over the two of them, smirks, tilting his head as he spats out the word _boyfriend_ like it’s some kind of insult.

 

Dongmin still doesn’t respond, and Songho’s gaze grows angrier. “what is it Dongmin? are you not happy to see me? you should be, i’ve given you a present.”

 

and Dongmin can’t help it this time, “and what would that be, _Songho_?” his tone is sweet, and he forces a smile onto his lips.

 

“i’ve given you Bin! and even better, i’ve given him to you _alive_!” and as Songho steps forward, placing a tattoo-covered hand on Dongmin’s shoulder, Dongmin can’t help but smile at his fatal mistake.

 

none of the men react fast enough as Dongmin pulls his hands out of the cuffs and grabs Songho’s arm, flipping him over himself. in the moment that Songho hits the ground, and his power falters, Dongmin flicks his finger, pulling the trigger on one of the men’s guns, moving his hands in front of himself as he guides the bullet directly into Songho’s chest. there’s silence following his sudden action, and Dongmin smirks as he feels the room around him heat, the temperature rising with the flames now surrounding Bin. 25 guns are aimed at them, and Dongmin slides one foot back an inch, glancing back to make eye contact with Bin standing behind him. 

 

a beat. he twists, swinging his arm in a long motion and the large SUV that had been parked in the corner of the space is now laying on its side on the floor; smoke rising from it, and blood seeping from beneath it where the bodies of 12 men now lay. this action is the starting move, and Dongmin can’t help but laugh as the men surrounding them start shooting wildly, only for half of them to be engulfed in bright blue flames. 

 

Dongmin is about to take a step towards the men in front of him, but he feels a sudden pain on his bicep. he glances down to where the bullet grazed his arm, narrowing his eyes at the man hiding his face behind his pistol. without turning to look he snaps his arm straight, the men that had previously been standing in front of him now sprawled semi-conscious on the ground. Dongmin turns his full attention to the man still behind the pistol now, smiling a devilish grin. he takes a step forward, but the gun shakes and he hears a deep voice say “don’t move or i’ll shoot!” he only smiles wider as he takes another step towards the man.

 

“no you won’t. you would never shoot me,” he tilts his head to the side, eyes sharp as his gaze pierces through the man only a few feet in front of him.

 

“i-i will,” the man is struggling, and it’s almost too easy.

 

“were you one of the men who tortured Bin?” he asks, and as a forced yes leaves the man’s lips, the smile disappears from Dongmin’s own.

 

Dongmin’s gaze now burns, and he looks like a predator stalking his prey as he takes two more steps towards the man. 

 

“you would never shoot me,” he says it as a statement, and his words flit angrily through the air.

 

the man’s response is more immediate this time, the “no i wouldn’t” rolling easily off his tongue.

 

“but you would shoot yourself,” Dongmin’s tone is like poison, fury dripping from his words like acid.

 

“yes i would,” the man responds, monotone words spilling from between his teeth with no hesitation.

 

“do it now, then, if you’re so eager,” Dongmin says, words harsher than the gunshot that follows seconds later.

 

he hears screams from his right and turns to look, seeing multiple men with ugly bleeding burns all along their arms, and he can’t help but think about how determined they are. how sad. he watches as Bin holds onto the man who had attempted to grab him, letting go of his arm a second later to reveal two large hand-shaped burns as he elbows another behind him, turning to punch the guy in the nose soon after. Dongmin keeps control over himself, keeping himself from running forward as flames engulf the remaining men. the silence that follows is almost deafening, but Dongmin couldn’t care less as he finally lets his emotions loose, stumbling forward as the adrenaline begins to wear off and he collapses into Bin’s arms. he holds Bin, burying his face in his neck as he wraps his arms impossibly tight around his waist. he presses kisses to his skin, lips trailing up until he finally pulls away, only enough to look over Bin’s face. his fingers slide carefully over his skin, even gentler over the bruise blossoming below Bin’s right eye.

 

no words are exchanged between the two, and they continue to hold onto each other as they run through the yellow-lit hallways and out the warehouse door. they run for a long time, nearly halfway home when Dongmin pulls on Bin’s sleeve. 

 

“wait, wait. i need a break,” he says, breaths heavy as he drops his hands onto his knees.

 

“here, let’s sit,” Bin says, placing a gentle hand on Dongmin’s low back as they sit on the side of the road.

 

the moon is low on the horizon now, the light of the sun barely peaking over the mountains far off in the distance. Dongmin leans his cheek on his knee, looking over at Bin.

 

“are you okay?” he asks, hand finding Bin’s on the concrete between them.

 

“yeah, you can see, i only got this,” Bin responds, pointing to the bruise beneath his eye.

 

“yeah i can. but i know they did more than that to you, i know what kind of powers Songho’s guys have, and i also know you can’t see the aftereffects of their…” Dongmin trailed off, not wanting to say the word torture, but evidently not needing to.

 

“Dongmin, i’m okay. i promise,” Bin smiles, turning to look at Dongmin.

 

their gazes lock, and they meet in the middle. their lips sliding together perfectly, and they only pull away the Dongmin lens back.

 

“i love you.” he says breathlessly

 

“i love you too.” 

 

and no matter that it’s said on the side of the road, sun rising slowly in the background, the moment is all their own.


	2. II - Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the alternate ending i didn't want to make the Main Ending but Still Wanted To Write :)))

he reaches the doors and shoves them open, and he wasn’t sure what else he expected. he’s met with at least 20 men, all of which armed in some way. his eyes fly around the room until he sees him. Bin is in the center of the space, kneeling on the floor wrists encircled with thick metal cuffs, chains leading from them to the ground where they are secured. looking back, this was his fatal mistake.

 

they didn’t hesitate, shooting the moment he stopped. he felt blinding pain, white-hot as he gripped his side, collapsing uselessly to the ground. he hears the Bin’s voice, yelling his name over the sound of chains clattering. two pairs of hands reach under his arms and he cries out as he’s pulled up, eyes squeezed shut as he’s dragged forward. they drop him right in front of Bin, and Dongmin hears laughter from behind him. 

 

“let’s leave them. let the lovebirds have their final moments together,” a voice calls, entertainment obvious in his tone.

 

the clattering of chains gets louder as the doors close, and Dongmin opens his eyes, eyes turning to crescents as he smiles up at Bin. 

 

“Bin stop. please stop it’s okay,” he mutters, raising a shaking hand and placing it on Bin’s tearstained cheek gently. 

 

“Dongmin,” and it’s more of a sob than a reply, and Dongmin’s smile falters momentarily.

 

“Bin, Bin it’s okay. i’m okay,” and Dongmin knows he’s lying, but he doesn’t care.

 

Bin still doesn’t respond, just keeps muttering his name over and over again, pressing his tear-soaked skin into Dongmin’s palm.

 

“Dongmin, Dongmin come here, please. come here,” Bin says, and the desperation in his voice causes tears to build in Dongmin’s eyes.

 

Bin shifts away from Dongmin, and he’s confused until Bin flops back, landing harshly on his back but not seeming to care as he looks at Dongmin from the corner of his eyes. Dongmin hisses as he moves to get up, heart pounding in his ears as he crawls forward. he collapses beside Bin, pain shooting through him as he lands on the bullet hole, but he does his best to ignore it in favor of curling into Bin beside him. and suddenly, the heaviness of the situation hits him.

 

“Bin,” he gasps, tears spilling over his cheeks now. “i don’t want to die,”

 

he feels Bin hiccup, and Dongmin chokes on his own sobs as the feeling of Bin wrapping himself around him starts to fade. “god please,” Bin chokes.

 

“Bin, i’m tired,” he cries, letting his eyes slip closed slowly.

 

“no Dongmin, no no don’t close your eyes,”

 

“i love you,”

 

and Dongmin doesn’t hear Bin’s response as everything fades into silent nothingness.

 

 

——

 

 

Minhyuk falls. he collapses to the ground, yelling out in pain as he grips his chest, balling his hands up in his shirt as he writhes on the soft carpet of their shared apartment. tears, caused by overwhelming pain and knowledge stream down his cheeks as he feels other sets of hands on him. he hears Jinwoo’s voice above him, and Sanha’s near his ear, the younger boy’s voice shaking as he whispers words of comfort, hands rubbing at any part of Minhyuk’s body he can reach, trying desperately to calm the smaller boy down.

 

“he’s dead,” he chokes out, sobs wracking through his body.

 

no one says anything, but he feels all three figures get closer, the warmth of their bodies around him almost too much as he lays still, curled completely in on himself as the pain caused by the death of his friend still burns like hellfire on his skin. Sanha is curled against him now, large form wrapping around him and Minhyuk can feel the wetness of his shirt stick to his back, can hear the quiet sobs leaving his boyfriend’s lips. he can hear Jinwoo whispering, and without looking he knows the younger man is holding Myungjun tightly, but when he does actually look he can see he’s not only holding him to comfort Myungjun, Jinwoo is _holding him up_. 

 

Minhyuk isn’t sure how long they’ve been like this, isn’t sure how long he’s been crying for. but the pain is fading, it’s become a dull, numb ache-

 

a scream rips through Minhyuk’s throat. the pain is back, but it’s _worse_ this time. he isn’t aware of the chaos that is now ensuing around him, Sanha’s tears have grown bigger, and he calls Minhyuk’s name as he looks up at Jinwoo, desperate panic piercing through the older man. Myungjun’s tears have grown louder, and as Minhyuk continues to scream, throat burning as he chokes on his own sobs, Myungjun cries loudly, collapsing to his hands and knees as Jinwoo turns towards the boy writhing on the floor in front of him.

 

“Jinwoo what’s wrong with him?” Sanha asks, terror evident in the way his voice shakes and tears fall even heavier over his cheeks.

 

Minhyuk’s heart beats in his ears, the sound filling his head as every inch of his skin burns as though he dove into a vat of acid. pain overtakes his every sense, every thought he has is pure agony. but as the minutes, hours pass, the pain turns numb. Minhyuk himself is numb, every emotion turned to grey as the tears dry on his cheeks. he’s barely moved, only stood to stumble over to the couch at Sanha’s concerned insistence. 

 

days later, and he’s still barely moved. Sanha has moved most of their pillows and the duvet from their bed into the living room, and Minhyuk knows he means well, but when he wakes up from restless sleep in the middle of the night to Sanha trying to hide his sobs in the covers, it only hurts more. Jinwoo tries to get them to eat, Minhyuk refuses, but still makes Sanha eat his food instead, using the excuse that “he’s still a growing boy” to force the food onto him. Minhyuk hasn’t seen Myungjun, not since he went into him and Jinwoo’s room that day. sometimes, when he wakes up in the cold hours of morning, back aching and chest still burning numbly, he can hear quiet cries coming from their room. whispers of comfort seeping from beneath the door and through the cool air.

 

but sometimes, he wakes up to nothing. he won’t bother looking at the clock, he knows it’s too early to be awake. he’ll try to sleep, but as he shifts, arms wrapping around sanha’s waist, he’ll notice how still everything is. the apartment is quiet, and everything feels empty without them. those are the nights that Minhyuk himself will cry, tears rolling down his cheeks as he buries his face in the crook of Sanha’s neck.

 

because they’re gone, and everything feels wrong without them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) so :)))

**Author's Note:**

> okay So,
> 
> 1\. don't miss the alternate ending :)))))
> 
> 2\. i never explained it but basically, dongmin picked the lock of his handcuffs, and then when he killed Songho, he magic-picked the lock of bin's cuffs! i was going to explain that in the fic but ti didn't really fit well anywhere and it just sorta made things choppy so i'm just explaining it here uwu
> 
> 3\. So,,, i'm thinkin about,,,, At Some Point,,,, posting a shorter ver of the notes i have for this au, so everyone reading this (excluding vai bc she's already read all my notes) can understand each member's role and powers more! pls lmk if anyone would be interested in that!! (though i may just end up posting it anyway gsjdfgs)
> 
> 4\. anyone wanna guess What the member's powers are?? don't be shy i'm interested to hear (and also see if i wrote them in a comprehensive way)!!


End file.
